Sweet puppy like! For me!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: *sob*sob* can you please leave a comment or something? Please? Am I asking for too much from you guys? Even if you put smiles and insult me, i don't care as long as i have a comment of some kind! Thanks for reading any ways "


**This is a Seth Clearwater from Twilight Lemon!**

* * *

~*~

Name: Sheila Gold

Age: 15

Past: after her parents had died in a fire that got her apartment in Brooklyn, Sheila had to move with her old family friends. Billy and Jake Black took her in, and, after about six weeks she somehow stumbled across their secret. But, as it was expected she fell in love with one pup, the only one that made her smile and laugh, stopping her tears from falling.

Character : loving and caring, a little too cynical for her age, but who could blame her cold demeanor after what had happened to her ? She is spontaneous and full of energy, something that not many boys can handle. When she gets mad she can bring out your darkest secrets making you feel like you don't matter at all, so don't step on her tail or she will turn and eat you hole.

Looks : Black hair with white hi-lights that goes down to her waist... Tons of necklaces! ice blue eyes with eye liner, a dark purple shirt that drops over the shoulders and a fish-net shirt that goes down to her fingers and to her waist. and torn black skinnys .

~*~

**i want to say one thing : this story is fan made and is in no way associated with S. Mayer or any other author. It's just my twisted imagination that works in my benefit, but i don't make any money out of these. Maybe some cookies, but even those are bad .**

**Hope you like this new update! And please leave a comment of some kind, even if it's bad ( my story i mean ), but don't flame. I want to live a normal life not be locked up ^_^"**

**~*~  
**

~*~

**Roll the film boys! XD**

* * *

~*~

~*~

'God damn jerks.. with their cocky attitude and all those crappie lines' she spat in her head, stomping her feet on the street as she went back home. She didn't like it when boys or men started talking to her all of a sudden .

She wasn't special ! Plus, even if she was, the one whom she liked didn't even look at her! Well his sister did prevent him from even turning his head in her direction, but who was she to tell her what to do to her little brother.

"Hey" somebody called making her speed up, not looking behind or in any other direction but front. Why on earth did she agreed to go with Jacob at a movie? Not only did he bring his soul mate, Nessie, the half human half vampire cutie, but was kissing the girl non the less?! He knew that she didn't like those kind of things, especially if they were made in public.

She understood that Nessie was special to him, but even so... she didn't continue with her inner drama as she felt a presence near her. Turning her head slightly, preparing to attack at any cost, she was faced with a broad chest and a smiling face of non other then her crush and partner for tonight : Seth Clearwater. He was forced to come along, that she knew well, but it seemed that the always cheerful male found something amusing in this scene.

Well, to roll the film back, she did dash out of the film, wandering the streets all alone. She wasn't even in Forks, but in that bay like thing that was far away from the town itself. She was now hungry and tired and wanted to go home immediately, but, as faith decided, she lost herself around the streets and wandered aimlessly. That was when those idiots started picking on her, even if she didn't even glace at them, or make any attempt to respond when they started cat-whistling for her. Then, if she wasn't to paranoid, and she knew she wasn't, she was sure that those drunken creeps fallowed after her.

'Hei .. if you really remind me about it ..' she trailed in her head as she tip-toed to look behind the very confused boy who towered over her with more then two heads.

"You ok?" his deep and cheeky voice made her anger bubble and a blush creped its way up to her cheeks.

"No!" she huffed tip-toeing again just to make herself a little taller, even if it was futile. "No I'm not! I'm scared as hell that those idiots that you just passed will jump on you, then kidnap me and rape me on some nameless street " he spat, crossing her arms over her chest, looking down flushed.

'What on earth did I just say to him? Maybe now he will think I am just a weirdo and will walk away from me with his goofy and sexy smile plastered over his face' she worried in her head, making her stomach turn slightly.

Smirking, amused and quite aroused by the look on her face, watching her showy breasts move up and down, Seth licked his lips and turned his head just a little to look over his shoulder. Yeah! She was right, but one thing wasn't going to happen : maybe she looked like a teenage girl, but he, for sure, looked much older, and was way more powerful then all those drunk men put together. But he liked the way the night turned so he didn't make an attempt to change her mind.

Dipping his head so that their noses touched, rubbing slightly, he spoke, inhaling her sent as much as he could. He may never tell her this, but her damn sent was arousing like hell, not to mention the fact that he would give anything to pound away at her sexy body. But he had to calm her nerves now, so he whispered:

"Listen to me! For what they now I may be your brother or your lover, so they wont approach right away! There is a shortcut right in front, are you up for the chase ?" his voice made her shiver, as she blushed even hotter.

One thing was sure, the term of 'lover' struck something deep inside her and Sheila was smart enough to know that this was a bad, a baaa~d thing for her. Maybe she wanted to have him as a lover and a boyfriend non the less, but for him to use that word without thinking twice ?

'Or maybe I am paranoid and think too much! Jake always liked to make fun of me with this' she huffed out loud, grabbing his big and warm hand and dragging him to the alley that he said was a shortcut.

And to her amazement, he fallowed suit, not letting go of her hand. Now she felt like fainting, just to be so close to him like this. Sure, she was close to him in the past too, but this was the first time that they were completely alone, holding hands and such.

'Damn... I feel like a love sick puppy ' she cursed in her mind. There went her cool attitude.

"You ok Sheila? You look off and you are way too red !" he said, resting the flat of his palm on her forehead, making her heart skip a beat.

Hey, he knew that he was the cause of her reaction, he could at least smell that on her, but he wanted to play the boyfriend part more for the tugs that still lingered in the back, and for her of course. He loved her reactions to his small touches, and, to be frank, he wanted to touch her even more.

Her skin felt like silk, and the way she dressed made his quite large and thick cock twitch in anticipation. But he couldn't take her like that, out of the blue and have his way with her, could he. Jake would have ripped his legs off and made him eat his dick if he touched Sheila without her own permission. But damn was it hard to keep his hand to himself, especially smelling her like this.

Groaning a little, making her look worried at him, he quickly changed his frown to a smile, showing off his white pear-like teeth, with the big canniness glimmering in the moon light.

'He is soooo fucking delicious right now!' she stiffed her moan, gulping and turning her attention to the end of that long passage, as the people in the back started moving more rapidly, more like running then normal walking, just so that they could catch up to the cute couple in front and snatch the girl away.

But they were wrong to underestimate the perception of the young wolf, as he picked Sheila off the ground by the waist, turning her abruptly so that now he was carrying the petite girl with one arm as he started walking faster.

"Hey, bro" his voice boomed attracting the attention of a big and muscular male that had around him another two very big boys. The ones that chased after Sheila and Seth turned quickly on their heels and started walking away.

"Oh man!" Seth sighted, not letting go of the little brunette in his arms who clung to his neck like she was going to drown or fall at any second. "Why did you guys had to show up?" he groaned again, looking frustrated at the Embry and Quil who looked at each other and then at Jake only to remain with their gazes fixed on the strange but sexy pair of Sheila and Seth.

"Well... ask Jake !" came the strange response from Quil who hugged close his sleeping mate, who snuggled at his chest slightly, smiling in her sleep.

"After you put Sheila down, Seth, I will explain it to you!" Jake nearly growled at the young male, who didn't even flinch. You were talking here of the boy who stayed by a vampire's side, even if his insides screamed that those creatures were the enemy. He felt more like home in the Cullen house and family then he felt in his own home.

Sighting, and closing one eye, the young pup just pouted, making Sheila's heart melt on the spot.

"Then I don't need the explication" Seth concluded, turning his back on the fuming Alfa and his adorable little mate, who giggled in delight, clinging to one of his arms, stopping him from going berserk, invading his mind with different images, till Jake finally calmed down proceeding walking after the two love birds as they themselves stayed in a strange silence.

Resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beet, Sheila soon drifted to sleep, murmuring his name from time to time, this making one male extremely happy and another one, more brotherly to be exact, pissed off as they drove home.

By the time she woke up she was in a strange bed, with a heated body behind her, spooning her, as one arm was circling her waist, the fingers drawing small patterns on her flat stomach and the other one as a pillow for her head.

Turning her attention to the hand that was playing underneath her blouse making her blush and her core burn with desire, she sow something that looked like her necklaces on that wrist. It was his right hand and a small tattoo like model could be seen there. Like he was whipped with a flower like whip. It was cute, she concluded, reaching her hand to trace the muscles that flexed whenever he moved his hand. As she went up his arm, her fingers tickling his skin, shots of pleasure and jolts of electricity coursed through his body, his hand went up her blouse lifting it just like she was lifting her hand on his arm.

When his fingertips brushed the smooth line of her bra, Seth turned them so that his big body was on top, looking straight into her innocent eyes. Gulping slightly, he dipped his head, so their noses were touching, and whispered :

" I wont do anything to you unless you ask me to do so!" licking the tip of her nose, he added " I am yours for some odd reason I can't understand, but I like this feeling just as much as I like you, and you really mean a lot to me" he finally confessed blushing madly as she looked at him in shock.

'Wow .. If I had known earlier I would have jumped him the first second that we were left alone' she giggled in her mind, her hands circled his neck, making him a little confuse .

"Then.. Let me ask you this : Do you feel man enough to do me, my little pup ?" her voice was sexy and low, filled with lust and want, and Seth though that he came a little in his pants for sure.

Growling deep, a thunder roaring from his chest as he showed his teeth with a predatory gleam in his eyes, he parted her legs and lowered himself onto her. He rubbed their now sensitive lower body parts together, grinding himself in her like mad, showing her, even if the both still had their pants on, what he was capable of.

Moaning in delight as she brought his head closer to hers, she took his lips into a fiery kiss getting in response, as she sucked at his bottom lip, a low groan and an impatient sight. Hooking his fingers in the hem of her pants, or whatever she had on that day, he pilled them of, being careful not to hurt her in any way. He had brute strength but he knew how to control himself. He didn't care what his sister told him about Sheila, he loved her, and it seamed like she loved him back. He didn't get what his sister had with his new found love, but he didn't give a dam about that right now. Just that his sisters frowning face had popped into his mind all of a sudden.

Stopping the kiss and looking at the flushed half naked girl under him, Seth suddenly sat up right and took his face in his hands. It wasn't that Leah had a problem with Sheila getting into his life, it was the other way around! From whatever point of view he look at it, he would have hurt his special someone if he had continued.

Afraid that she might of done something wrong, and seeing her crush slump with his back to her, on the edge of the bed as far away from her as possible, Sheila feared the worst. She didn't even dare to think about it, so she tried to talk to him, but he didn't respond. Getting mad at him and at herself, the brunette wobbled on the bed till she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

To her confusion, he didn't pull back or made any attempt to get her off of him, just sat there looking at nothing in particular his face all of a sudden sad.

"Seth? What's wrong? Why did you stop? Did I do or say something?" she whispered and he whimpered like a lost puppy." I'm sorry" she added, tears flooding her eyes, as she buried her face in his back.

Panicking, Seth turned around, as she felt forward right into his lap, her face mere inches away from his pulsing cock.

"It's not your fault ! It's mine !" he barely whispered watching her in shock as she strangled his hips to look him in the eyes, her hands on his shoulders.

She protested, but a soft finger on her lips made her silent as he tried to find the right words. How could he tell her that if they continued, he might hurt her, and that bad? How can he make her understand ?

As he tried to find the right words to say what he had to say, frustration boiled up in her, as she frowned his finger tracing her soft and plump lips. What was he thinking , that he might hurt her or something? The only way he could hurt her now was to tell her that all of these was a mistake, but he didn't open his mouth, still searching for words, so she decided : if she wanted to do anything with him, and she wanted, and by his little friend who pocked her core through his pants, he wanted too, then she might as well act now! He had the power to push her away if he didn't like it so she didn't worry.

Dragging the tip of her tongue over his finger and then taking it into her mouth, she sucked on it gently, as he watched her mortified. It was bad enough that he had a straining erection, she didn't had to start playing with him like this. Hissing as she released his finger with a popp, Sheila smirked and pushed him slightly so that he would lie on the bed. He did what she wanted, and watched her wide eye as she licked his lips and then started to drag open mouth kisses from his jaw line to his neck where she stopped to suck a special spot that made him moan, and the licking and sucking and occasionally biting as she unbuttoned his first buttons of his T-shirt. Tugging at it at the bottom, he took it off, his gaze still locked with hers as she continued her ministrations down his chest, stopping at his perched nipples. Sucking and biting, licking the soft flesh, she was rewarded with moans and groans and hisses from her lover. But not even once did he stop her! He just watched her as she continued travelling south. When she got to his baggy pants, Sheila stopped to look at him, a little flushed, mouth agape, but not stopping her what so ever.

Smiling sweetly at him, she unzipped and unclasped his pants, leaving him only in his boxers as she blushed furiously. It was time to see why he worried so much. Dragging his underwear down, as she bit her lips, her eyes focusing on his erection, Sheila gasped when his cock sprung free.

'OK.. he has a reason for worrying !' she whimpered. He would never fit in her, even if she was stretched to the max. He was long and thick way too big for her small opening. But still wanting to taste him, Sheila dipped her head her raven white locks hiding her redden face. Closing his eye, Seth whimpered loudly when she licked the tip of his cock. Her tongue was torturing him, but he couldn't just stretch her a little and then just plunge inside! He couldn't! She would be in pain, yelling at him to get out of her, with tears running down her cheeks. And he couldn't see her cry because of a foolish thing that he wanted. He couldn't.

When her mouth engulfed him, he bucked his hips into her mouth, as she moaned at the taste of him. Rubbing and pinching his balls with one hand and rubbing his dick with the other, she sucked at him hard, using her nails to scrap along his shaft, and her teeth to increase his pleasure. She was doing a wonderful job he could admit, but his mind was way to foggy for him to even think so he just resumed feeling all the little things she did to him.

It didn't took long, with her hard and rough sucks, and hard lick for him to come in her mouth. His seed gushed from between her lips as she tried drinking all he gave. When he finished spurting, Sheila licked her fingers then used them to clean off her face, to the suck them again.

Growling when he could think again and grabbing her waist once again, the wolf turned them so that he was on top again, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this ?" he whispered, unsure that he could continue.

Nodding her head happy that he finally agreed, Sheila kissed him deep and he moaned at the taste of himself on her sweet red lips. Taking off her top then unclasping her bra, he left her in mere seconds only in her panties. Kissing her with as much passion that his soul was capable to give, Seth licked a pattern from her lips on her jaw then to her ear were he sucked on her earlobe, whispering 'how fucking good she looked' and ' how much he wanted her all to himself' and the occasionally ' I love you' .

Moving his mouth to her neck he sucked an lavished her skin, biting her to mark her as his own.

Pleased with his work there and satisfied with the moans that he received, Seth started paying attention to her twin moulds, sucking greedily like some new born, and massaging it with his fingers or tongue. He didn't stop one bit, moving sought till he got to her panties, and sniffed them.

"This wet ? And only because little ol' me ?" he joked as he took them off and plunged at her waiting pussy sucking her clit and her folds, biting the small bundle that was there and wetting his fingers in her juices before pushing two in at the same time. But she didn't groan in pain, she bucked her hips whispering that she wanted more. Gulping, feeling his throat dry just by watching her, he added another finger, as he pleased his lover. Soon he was off that cliff panting and kissing him senseless.

When he positioned himself at her entrance, pleading for her, in his mind, to say 'no' , Seth was shocked to see her frown and squeeze his dick with her small hand and dragging him by force to her entrance pushing only the tip inside as she moaned louder then ever. Sighting and capturing her mouth with his, the boy eased himself in her, little by little as she squirmed but never said stop till he was fully in her, panting because of her tightness.

It didn't take long for her to get used to him and she urged him on, second y second and thrust by thrust, till they were both moving at an incredible pace, with his head nestled in the crotch of her neck as she dug her nails into his wet skin, screaming his name whenever he hit that special spot in her. She was on cloud nine, by the time she came, again, as he still pushed in her, moaning her name and sucking at her breasts.

'Its ... the... ohhh god damn.. ahh.... the... eleventh time already' she managed to think at one point, never getting enough of his restless drilling in her.

When he was finally close to his own orgasm his cock started twitching violently in her womb making her arch her back off the damp bed as he came, jets of white seed feeling her, making her come one last time at the same time as her lover.

Slumping on her sweating body, Seth tried to catch his breath, to oxygenate his brain. It seemed like he didn't hurt her, but he sure was tired.

Turning at one point on his back, he spooned her from behind as she drifted to a peaceful sleep.

"You know what pup ? " her giggling sing-song voice made him hum in her ear. " I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you right now! You are .. my pup.. you are... for me... I love you Seth !" she whispered her eyelids closing on their own, as he remained just a little longer awake, watching her sleep in his arms. How he wanted to hear those words, and how happy was his soul right now ! Smirking dreamily, Seth closed his tired eyes and immediately fell asleep .

That was a fun day for both of them. But where ever they would go they always had each other, and they banged their days like they were some kind of crazy rabbits. So Sheila was happy and Seth was ecstatic when they woke up in the morning to find each other.


End file.
